Ashe/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = , | Rezydencja = Rakelstake, | Zawód = *Królowa *Liderka plemienia | Grupy = * * * * | Sojusznicy = , | Przyjaciele = , , | Rywale = | Wrogowie = , | Powiązani = | 1:Skórka = Ashe z Freljordu | 2:Skórka = Ashe z Sherwood | 3:Skórka = Leśna Ashe | 4:Skórka = Królowa Ashe | 5:Skórka = Ametystowa Ashe | 6:Skórka = Łamaczka Serc Ashe | 7:Skórka = Ashe Maruderka | 8:Skórka = PROJEKT: Ashe | 9:Skórka = Mistrzowska Ashe | 10:Skórka = Kosmiczna Królowa Ashe | 11:Skórka = Ashe W Samo Południe }} Krótka Córa Lodu i matka wojny plemienia, Ashe włada najliczniejszą hordą na całej północy. Stoicka, inteligentna i idealistyczna, lecz nie czująca się pewnie w swej roli przywódczyni, czerpie z magii przodków, by władać łukiem Prawdziwego Lodu. Skoro jej ludzie wierzą, że to ona jest wcieleniem mitycznej bohaterki Avarosy, Ashe ma nadzieję na wtórne zjednoczenie poprzez ponowne zajęcie starożytnych ziem jej plemienia. Długa Z każdą strzałą, wypuszczoną ze starożytnego, lodowego łuku, Ashe dowodzi, że jest mistrzynią łucznictwa. Starannie wybiera każdy cel, czeka na odpowiednią chwilę, po czym atakuje z siłą i precyzją. Z takim samym zacięciem i skupieniem stara się zjednoczyć plemiona w potężny naród. Jako dziecko Ashe była marzycielką. Oczarowywały ją ogromne opuszczone fortece przodków i godzinami słuchała przy ognisku opowieści o legendarnych bohaterach Freljordu. Najbardziej lubiła historię o Avarosie, królowej niegdyś wspaniałego i zjednoczonego Freljordu. Chociaż matka strofowała ją za marnowanie czasu, Ashe poprzysięgła, że pewnego dnia połączy rozproszone i wojownicze plemiona tundry. Wiedziała, że jeśli jej lud znowu się zjednoczy, osiągnie wielkość. Kiedy Ashe miała piętnaście lat, jej matka zginęła, dowodząc plemieniem podczas nieprzemyślanego najazdu. Dziewczyna, która nagle stała się przywódczynią, podjęła trudną decyzję podążania za wizją z lat dzieciństwa zamiast szukać zemsty. Sprzeciwiała się żądaniom odwetu swojego plemienia, twierdząc, że nadeszła pora, by zapanował trwały pokój. Niektórzy wojownicy z jej ludu zakwestionowali jej prawo do władzy i uknuli spisek, by zabić młodą przywódczynię. Zabójcy zaatakowali Ashe, gdy ta polowała, jednak przeszkodził im krzyk ogromnego sokoła. Dziewczyna dostrzegła zbliżających się z obnażonymi mieczami współplemieńców. Widząc ich przewagę liczebną, zaczęła uciekać. Biegła całymi godzinami i trafiła na nieznane tereny, gubiąc po drodze broń. Kiedy usłyszała kolejny krzyk sokoła, zaufała dziwnemu stworzeniu i pobiegła za nim na polanę. Tam ptak przysiadł na kopcu kamieni - starożytnym freljordzkim kurhanie. Rzuciwszy jej ostatnie spojrzenie, sokół krzyknął i odleciał. Podchodząc do kurhanu, Ashe poczuła, jak jej oddech zmienia się w lód, a kości przejmuje chłód. Kamień na szczycie kurhanu oznaczony był pojedynczą runą: „Avarosa”. Zabójcy wpadli za nią na polanę. Ashe uniosła kamień runiczny z kurhanu, by się bronić, odkrywając jednocześnie ukryty pod nim lodowy łuk. Chwyciła go, krzycząc z bólu, gdyż na jej dłoniach uformował się lód i wyrwała broń z ziemi. Z zaczarowanej broni emanował chłód, który rozbudził w Ashe ogromną moc. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by stawić czoła zabójcom. Naciągnęła łuk i instynktownie stworzyła z zimnego powietrza lodowe strzały. Zakończyła spisek jedną mroźną salwą. Ostrożnie odłożyła kamień z kurhanu na miejsce, podziękowała Avarosie za jej dar i wróciła do domu. Jej plemię natychmiast uznało lodowy łuk za błogosławieństwo samej starożytnej królowej Freljordu. Dzięki łukowi Avarosy i wizji pokojowego zjednoczenia, plemię Ashe rozrastało się, wkrótce stając się najliczniejszym we Freljordzie. Teraz znani są jako i podzielają przekonanie, że zjednoczony Freljord stanie się potężnym narodem. Przemówienie right|150px Stara Jednym z odwiecznych faworytów League of Legends jest piękność zwana Ashe. To bezpośrednia potomkini Avorosy – jednej z trzech legendarnych sióstr, z których każda twierdziła, że ma władzę nad plemionami porozrzucanymi po lodowej tundrze północnego Valoran. Ashe odziedziczyła po przodkach wyjątkowy talent w strzelaniu z łuku, czym zasłużyła sobie na tytuł Lodowej Łuczniczki – ten sam, którym cieszyła się Avarosa. Ashe jest księżniczką wśród ludzi, lecz woli, żeby przejezdni zwracali się do niej tytułem plemiennym, a nie królewskim. W Freljord znajdują się jednak osoby, które wolą ją nazywać 'martwą' Lodową Łuczniczką; pozostałe dwa plemiona, których przodkami są kolejne dwie siostry, są zaprzysiężonymi oraz odwiecznymi wrogami Ashe i jej ludu. Ashe przeżyła już niejeden zamach na swoje życie i dlatego też zawsze ma uszy i oczy szeroko otwarte niezależnie od tego, gdzie się akurat znajduje. Przyszła do Institute of War, żeby służyć przywoływaczom. Szukała poparcia, gdyż chciała, by pokój ponownie zagościł na jej ziemiach – nękanych nieustannymi walkami od czasów Avarosy i jej dwóch sióstr. Niezliczone wygrane na jej koncie sprawiły, że zyskała w League wpływy, które zaczęła wykorzystywać. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, Ashe wraz z zaprzyjaźnionym bohaterem współpracuje poza Fields of Justice. Lodowa Łuczniczka zaprzecza tym pogłoskom, lecz wszystkie oczy zwrócone są na jej osobę, a sukces – jaki odniesie w League – pomoże jej zaprowadzić pokój wśród ludu. }} cs:Ashe/Příběh de:Ashe/Hintergrund en:Ashe/Background fr:Ashe/Historique ru:Эш/Background sk:Ashe/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów